Luxuria
by Natalys
Summary: Ron intenta salvar su noviazgo con Hermione dándole una poción pero la situación se le va de las manos y el menos beneficiado es él.


**Hola! acá estoy yo de nuevo con otra historia, de esas que se me ocurren en un determinado momento y no puedo dejar de escribirla hasta que la terminé. Ya me dirán ustedes qué les pareció.**

* * *

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

* * *

_**LUXURIA**_

—¡Silencio!

El grito estuvo de más porque el aula de pociones se encontraba sumergida en la más completa calma. Nadie abría la boca. Ya todos sabían que a esa hora el profesor no admitía ningún tipo de interrupción ni ruido molesto.

—Hoy haremos una nueva poción y espero que sepan, no solo hacerla correctamente, sino también asumirlas con la correspondiente seriedad. _Luxuria_.

Varios alumnos, los que le prestaban atención, se mostraron confundidos e interesados.

—Se trata de una poción de lujuria—dijo con lentitud lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a todos aquellos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas— Incrementa el…—se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente— apetito sexual en una persona. Originalmente era utilizada en las parejas de Sangre Puras cuyos matrimonios eran concretados por los padres para garantizar la consumación e impedir cualquier tipo de nulidad en el compromiso.

Una mano se alzó en medio del silencio sepulcral. Severus contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Señorita Granger, incluso cuando no hago ninguna pregunta es capaz de contener sus incontrolables ganas de destacar.

No le pasó desapercibido que las mejillas de su alumna se sonrojaron levemente.

—Tengo una pregunta, profesor—murmuró,

Severus la miró con asombro por unos momentos pero rápidamente logró controlarse.

—Vaya, hay algo que la insufrible sabelotodo no sabe… y, dígame, por favor, qué es lo que quiere saber.

—He leído que la poción no funciona de ese modo, en realidad, que es la… eh… lujuria va dirigida hacia la persona deseada… y… eh..

—Señorita Granger, cállese—la interrumpió—No me ha hecho ninguna pregunta aún y sólo hace perder mi tiempo. Eso era lo que iba a explicar. La poción no siempre tiene el efecto esperado. Si la persona que la bebe siente un deseo mayor o reprimido hacia otra, la poción sólo incrementará esos… esas sensaciones y no podrá ser… satisfecha por nadie más que su… querido… o habrá que esperar a que el efecto cese por completo.

Miró a su alrededor y no le asombró descubrir que ahora más que nunca todos sus alumnos le prestaban desmedida atención. Quiso resoplar y rodar los ojos. Malditos adolescentes que sólo pensaban en sexo…

—Las instrucciones están anotadas en la pizarra. ¡Pónganse a trabajar! ¡Ya!

Los sonidos de pasos yendo a buscar a los armarios los ingredientes no tardaron en oírse, continuado de una incesante cantidad de sonidos varios, de calderos que chocaban, de cuchillos que cortaban ingredientes sobre tablas de madera, de morteros triturando.

Y una hora después ya podían verse como vapores se elevaban hasta el techo del aula, creando un ambiente húmedo y un tanto asfixiante. Todos podían sentir diversos aromas que llegaban a sus fosas nasales, cada uno un aroma en particular dado que la base de aquella poción eran los ingredientes principales que componían la Amorentia.

Severus se permitió aspirar profundamente una sola vez y al sentir aquel olor que tantas veces había sentido tan cerca de él no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que ocultó perfectamente detrás de su cabello ya que simulaba corregir ensayos inclinado sobre su escritorio. Era aquel peculiar aroma que la caracterizaba: una mezcla de dulzura con el mentol de la pasta dental y la escancia natural que la rodeaba, con esa suavidad propia y ese aroma de libros antiguos que esperaban a ser abiertos para que alguien aproximase su nariz para aspirar con fuerza.

Tuvo que apretar las manos en puños durante un instante para controlar el leve temblor que lo sacudió cuando rememoró la primera vez que había probado sus labios, la primera vez que había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su fragancia más allá del perfume que cada día se colocaba. La adoraba y no veía la hora de volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

Pero eso debía esperar. Ahora tenía que comprobar simplemente que aquel grupo de mequetrefes no hiciera de su salón de clases un mar de pociones inservibles.

El final de la clase llegó mucho más deprisa que lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Snape les ordenó a todos que dejaran una muestra de lo elaborado sobre su escritorio y, mientras lo hacían, iba haciendo muecas de disgusto a ver los vergonzosos intentos.

—¿Qué cree que es esto, Señor Weasley?—preguntó.

El molesto muchacho tuvo la desfachatez de mostrarse sorprendido por su pregunta.

—Mi poción, señor…

—Entonces, supongo que estará dispuesto a bebérsela—indicó con cierta burla.

El rostro de su alumno empalideció dejando ver con más notoriedad las rojas pecas que invadían su cara.

—N…no—tartamudeó una respuesta.

—¡Váyase!—ordenó en un grito—¡Cinco puntos menos porque su poción es la vergüenza de la clase! Casi peor que la de Longbotom y eso es mucho decir…

Él lo vio alejarse y contener la sarta de insultos que seguramente tendría para su persona. Granger también dejó su muestra y corrió rápidamente detrás del joven pelirrojo.

—Ron, quiero hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento?—oyó que ella le preguntaba.

Sin proponérselo una sonrisa burlesca se asomó en sus labios lo que fue lo suficiente como para hacer que el siguiente alumno que dejaba su poción frente a él empalideciera varios tonos y se marchara de allí con prisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Ron estaba como un león enjaulado, caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación que compartía con sus compañeros que re-cursaban el séptimo año. No entendía, simplemente su mente no lograba comprender porqué rayos Hermione había terminado con él si siempre había estado allí para ella, si siempre le había dado el espacio que pedía, le compraba obsequios y la acompañaba cuando iba a la biblioteca a estudiar. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se consideraba un novio medianamente bueno…

Pero él debería haber supuesto que algo iba mal, lo había notado desde semanas atrás cuando ella buscaba cualquier excusa para no estar a su lado, para no dejar que la tocara. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que la había besado! No entendía, no podía comprender y no sabía hasta qué punto no quería hacerlo.

¡Hermione debía de quererlo! No había razón por la cual no lo haría. Debía estar confundida, aterrada con ideas que no tendrían sentido, con pensamientos sin fundamentos…

—Cálmate, Ron…—dijo Harry

Él casi se había olvidado de su presencia. Lo miró con cierto disgusto, como si su amigo tuviera la culpa de que Hermione lo hubiese abandonado.

—¡Estoy calmado!—casi gritó—¡Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hice, Harry? ¿Qué hice mal?

Su amigo esquivó su mirada.

—No sé, Ron—murmuró.

—¡No, dime! Si ella te dijo algo debes decirme…

—¡Ella no me dijo nada, Ron! Pero… bueno, no te enojes, pero muchas veces, cuando Hermione te hablaba, parecías querer hacer cualquier otra cosa menos escucharla.—dijo con cierta renuencia dado que lo último que quería hacer era meterse en los asuntos de esos dos que, desde su punto de vista, siempre terminaban mal—¡Y cuando te decía para ir a estudiar en la biblioteca te quedabas dormido sobre la mesa! Si ella te proponía para pasear juntos en las salidas a Hogsmeade siempre preferías ir las Tres Escobas. ¡Y por no hablar de las veces que decidías obsequiarle algo!

—¿Qué tenían de malo mis regalos?—murmuró ofendido después de escuchar todo aquello.

—¡Ron, para su cumpleaños le regalaste una bolsa de caramelos de limón que robaste del despacho del director! ¿A caso la crees tonta?

—La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿No?—preguntó frustrado—¡Además, muchas veces le regalé cosas sin motivo en especial!—intentó defenderse.

—Darle un cupón de descuentos de la tienda de tu hermano no cuenta—aseguró.

Ron refunfuñó varias veces pero al final asintió a regañadientes. Tal vez Harry tenía razón y habría sido mejor ser más atento con ella (aunque seguía pensando que sus gestos habían sido correctos) pero iba a preocuparse por aquello en ese momento. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para recuperarla… incluso si eso implicaba entrar a escondidas en el despacho del murciélago grasiento.

—Entiendo—murmuró sonriendo—Gracias, Harry, ahora ya sé qué debo hacer…

—¿Vas a hablar con ella?—preguntó con precaución.

—¡Oh, haré algo mucho mejor!—exclamó encaminándose fuera de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione caminó tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor. Aspiró con fuerza al ingresar sintiendo el aroma de té mezclándose junto al de las galletas dulces y el murmullo acogedor de los alumnos madrugadores. Eran pocos los que estaban allí pero ella prefería aparecerse a esas horas antes de que la multitud de adolescentes llegase y devorase sin cuidado todo lo que estuviera frente a ellos. Comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia una de las punta de la mesa de su casa cuando alguien la alcanzó.

—¡Hermione, espera!

Ella giró y miró a Ron conteniendo un bostezo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?—le preguntó amablemente.

—¿A caso no quedamos en que seguíamos siendo amigos a pesar de ya no estar juntos?—le preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

—Por supuesto, pero no me refería a eso. Quiero decir, qué haces aquí tan temprano. Por lo general vienes después, con Harry y tu hermana. Las veces que te invité a venir conmigo decías que no querías desayunar viendo el amanecer…—indicó rodando los ojos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy me desperté antes—contestó esquivo.

Ella no dijo nada más. No le molestaba la presencia de Ron, de hecho, se sentía más cómoda a su lado últimamente que todos los días que pasó como su novia. El alivio que sentía al no tener que estar constantemente tensa por temor a decir algo que a él no le gustase o contener sus palabras de disgusto cuando Ron la decepcionaba para no herir sus sentimientos. Lo quería demasiado y era precisamente eso lo que le impedía estar junto a él en una relación amorosa. Lo quería como su amigo, como un hermano al que no podía permitirse perder.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a desayunar, charlando de nimiedades y prestando poca atención a su alrededor.

—¡Ey, Hermione!

Ella giró el rostro para ver quién la había llamado y vio a Ginny entrando al salón con suma prisa.

—¡Ayúdame con el trabajo de Transformaciones!—gritó a todo pulmón a casi dos metros de ella.

—Pensé que lo ibas a hacer mañana—comentó mirándola con molestia—¿Qué te ha distraído esta vez?

La pudo ver enrojecer tanto como su cabello y comprendió rápidamente que Harry había estado involucrado. Quiso rodar los ojos pero se contuvo. Tendría que habar con su amigo para que no interviniera de forma negativa en la educación de la joven.

—Bien. Déjame que termine aquí y luego iremos a la biblioteca a…—se giró para buscar su vaso de jugo de calabaza pero descubrió a Ron colocándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó.

—Eh…ah… sólo…. Sólo me equivoqué—se excusó apartando la vista de sus ojos mientras buscaba su propio vaso y bebía de él un largo sorbo.

Hermione dejó pasar el asunto, tomó el suyo propio y bebió. La hora que siguió antes de ingresar a clases, su clase favorita sobre todas las demás, la ocupó ayudando a su amiga. En esos momentos que pasó sentada en una dura silla empezó a sentirse un tanto extraña. Le incomodaba estar tan quieta y una especie de cosquilleo invadió todo su cuerpo permitiéndole sentir un agradable estremecimiento por su espalda.

—¿Hermione, estás bien?

Ella tomó aire profundamente.

—Sí, Ginny, lo siento, pero debo irme a clases… Te podrás arreglar sola con el final, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí, claro—respondió contemplándola con curiosidad—¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente—indicó antes de salir casi corriendo de la Biblioteca a su clase de Pociones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus encontraba muy interesante el libro que tenía entre sus manos por eso no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido de molestia cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho. Lanzó una mirada al reloj que tenía en una esquina y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser si las clases estaban a punto de comenzar en menos de cinco minutos? Se levantó con lentitud y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se asombró al encontrar a su mejor alumna delante de él.

—¿Señorita Granger, qué hace aquí?—preguntó llamándola por su apellido por temor a que alguien estuviese oyendo.

Pero ella, en vez de contestarle, se le quedó observando detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía verdaderamente. Él se sintió incómodo bajo esa mirada. Se movió un poco y se aclaró la garganta con suavidad en un intento de llamar su atención. ¡Pero ella no reaccionó!

—¡Señorita Granger!—gritó.

La vio parpadear varias veces seguidas, como saliendo de algún tipo de ensueño.

—Hola…

—¡¿Hola?!—inquirió exasperado. Lanzó una mirada disimulada hacia fuera para comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca y luego volvió a mirarla—¡No puedes decirme solamente "hola"! Pensé que habíamos dejado muy en claro que no podías venir a verme durante el día.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada de un modo tan adorable que no pudo evitar que su dura mirada se suavizara.

—Lo siento, yo sólo… Sólo quería verte. Necesitaba verte.

—Hermione—murmuró su nombre con anhelo—Debemos ir a clases. No podemos estar juntos ahora mismo. Ven después de la cena, como todas las noches, y hablamos.

Ella asintió con suavidad y se marchó con lentitud. Él no pudo evitar notar que se estaba comportando de manera extraña pero no pensó demasiado en ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se movió inquieta en su asiento mientras se mordía la mordía los labios en un intento de contenerse… de contener lo que sea que estaba empezando a bullir dentro de ella. La misma sensación de cosquilleo que había comenzado a sentir en la biblioteca había ido en aumento de tal modo que en ese instante el roce que se producía entre sus propios muslos suaves le hacían tener ganas de… de… ¡Tocarse! ¡¿Qué tan escandaloso era eso?! Demasiado para alguien como ella que no había pasado con nadie más que unos besos y abrazos.

Intentó prestar atención a la clase pero no podía. Miró a Severus y tembló. ¡Rayos, no podía concentrarse en sus palabras, sólo en el tono y la profundidad de su voz! ¿Desde cuándo ésta era tan sexy? Era como una extraña lava caliente que iba deslizándose por cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, bañándola de una cálida tibieza. Un escalofrío que recorrió desde la base de su cuello hasta el final de su espalda la hizo estremecerse cuando se concentró en sus labios. ¡Diablos, ya los había besado antes pero en ese instantes sólo sentía deseos de levantarse y, sin importar que todos la vieran, devorarlo! ¡Devorarlo! ¡Oh, dulce Merlín, quería comerle la boca, arrancarle la ropa a tirones y dejarlo sumergirse en su interior hasta que el calor que sentía fuera tal que terminaran estallando como un volcán en erupción!

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó una voz a su lado volviéndola de repente a la horrible realidad.

Giró la cabeza con brusquedad y miró con desesperación a Ron. No le extraño en absoluto que el deseo desapareciera tan repentinamente como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza.

—Perfectamente—dijo escuetamente para volver a mirar a Severus.

Y volver a prestarle atención fue suficiente como para empezar a arder nuevamente por él. Demás está decir que no pudo hacer la poción que debían elaborar ese día. Cada vez que Severus se acercaba a alguien (y esos siempre eran los de Slytherin) y le mostraba (con cierta brusquedad) cómo hacerlo de modo correcto ella posaba sus ojos en sus manos… manos que podía ver sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose con lentitud pero firmeza… por sus piernas, por sus muslos, rodeándolos, arañándolos en su interior con sus uñas cortas. Adoraría poder sentir esas manos rasposas con algunos cayos deslizándose por su suave piel.

¡Oh, por Morgana, estaba sintiendo un terrible pero demasiado placentero cosquilleo entre sus piernas! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no pasaba más rápidamente la hora?

Cuando Severus comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella su respiración se atascó en su garganta. Y cuando estuvo directamente en frente no pudo evitar cruzar sus piernas y apretarlas con cierta fuerza. No supo bien si la mirada de sorpresa que él le lanzó disimuladamente fue porque notó su acción o porque acababa de comprobar que su mejor alumna por primera vez en la vida no había hecho lo pedido. Lo peor de todo fue que en ese instante no le importó. Sólo quería que la hora terminara rápidamente y así encontrar una excusa para quedarse y así abordarlo, arrinconarlo y obligarlo, si fuera necesario, a que calmase las llamaradas de fuego que flameaban en su interior.

Para su desgracia, cada minuto parecía durar una eterna hora… pero como todo, aquello llegó a su fin. Los alumnos no tardaron en juntar sus pertenencias y disponerse a marchar rápidamente de allí.

—¡Granger!—gruñó Snape desde su escritorio—¡Quédese!

Tuvo que hacer todos los esfuerzos necesarios para contener la sonrisa. No tendría que buscar una excusa para quedarse porque él ya le había dado la oportunidad.

Ella ni siquiera miró a sus dos amigos marcharse, sólo le importaba ir a donde estaba su amor.

Y a penas la última persona hubo salido ella lanzó sus pertenencias al suelo y se tiró, literalmente, sobre Severus que estaba parado a un lado y comenzó a besarlo, a mordisquear sus labios, a pasar su lengua sobre ellos en un intento de hacerle abrir la boca. Sin embargo, él no lo hizo; por el contrario, la apartó con firmeza pero sin perder la suavidad.

—¡Hermione…!—comenzó a decir.

—¡No, no, no!—lo interrumpió rodeando sus brazos a su cuello y parándose de puntillas, completamente pegada a su cuerpo, mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de besarlo—Severus… por favor… quiero tenerte…

Pudo ver como su ceño se frunció pero su mirada nunca se endureció.

—Hermione, me tienes, lo sabes. Creí que te dejé en claro mis sentimientos… aquella vez—terminó con cierto rubor—Por eso fue que terminaste con el inepto de Weasley, ¿No?

Ella asintió varias veces pero de repente se detuvo y negó.

—No era eso lo que quería decir—indicó fregándose contra él como un gato—Quiero tenerte—volvió a repetir con más énfasis.

Fue como ver sobre su cabeza se encendía una lamparita pero seguido a esto todo su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

—Hermione, no creo que estemos listos para eso—murmuró suavemente.

—¡Yo sí lo creo!—protestó ella haciendo un pequeño puchero que a él se le antojó probar—¡Quiero tenerte! ¡Te necesito, Severus y no te imaginas cuánto!

La desesperación con la que lo dijo lo alarmó. ¡Diablos! Ella debería saber más que nadie cuánto la deseaba después de tantas noches comiéndose a besos y conteniéndose para no avanzar mucho más allá de lo que él mismo tenía permitido. Su regla siempre había sido esa: besos en la boca y manos en la cintura.

La contempló, realmente la contempló con atención. Ella no era de comportarse así. Jamás lo abordaría de ese modo. Pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración trabajosa, sus inquietos movimientos que hacían fregar sus cuerpos y sus ojos brillosos por el deseo… Y de repente tuvo una terrible sospecha.

Se apartó rápidamente a pesar de los intentos de ella por retenerlo y se encaminó al armario donde guardaba las pociones que aún debía calificar. Abrió la puerta y, como supuso, comprobó que allí faltaba el frasquito de _luxurius_ que Hermione había preparado. No había otra explicación que dar, todas las pruebas estaban allí. Se giró de repente, dispuesto a detener cualquier intento de avance por parte de ella pero se quedó de piedra al notar lo que posiblemente ya era demasiado tarde…

—¡Diablos!—exclamó sin poder evitarlo y sin poder quitar los ojos del cuerpo de su alumna.

Allí, sentada en su escritorio con las piernas completamente abiertas, dejándole ver su condición de mujer, se encontraba ella, poniendo su atención en sus manos que desprendían los botones de su camisa. Enredada en uno de sus zapatos se encontraba colgando sus bragas rojas, sencillas pero que llamaban su atención poderosamente. Era la escena más ridícula y sensual que había presenciado alguna vez en su vida.

¿Ahora cómo diablos haría para resistírsele? Tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo en tener la mente fría… al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, lo cual era algo difícil dado que cierta parte comenzaba a saltar de felicidad ante la imagen de Hermione semidesnuda sobre su escritorio.

Se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—Hermione, vístete, por favor, debemos ir a la enfermería—dijo con firmeza.

Ella lo contempló con inocencia.

—¿Por qué? ¡Quiero tenerte, Severus!

—No, no es así, estás bajo el efecto de una poción…

La vio parpadear varias veces, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de repente de algo.

—¡Ron!—Exclamó de repente—¡Fue Ron el que colocó algo hoy a la mañana algo en mi jugo!

—Maldito idiota—gruñó molesto aunque agradecido de que ella tuviera un poco de racionalidad—Debemos…. H…Hermione—tartamudeó—¿Q…qué haces?

Ella se había quitado la camisa y había desabrochado su sostén, también rojo.

—Desnudarme—contestó con naturalidad.

La vio, anonadado, llevar una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos y apretarlo suavemente, haciéndola tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar un suave gemido. Sus ojos fueron directamente a esos pezones rozados que parecían lanzarle gritos para pedirle que los metiera a su boca y dejara que su lengua los acariciara.

—Hermione—esta vez su nombre salió rasposo—Detente. Te he dicho que estás bajo los efectos de una poción. Lo que sientes no es real…

Le sorprendió que pudiera haber completado la frase sin tartamudear.

—¡Esto se siente muy real, Severus! ¡Por favor, te necesito! ¡Tócame o me tocaré yo mientras me ves! Es lo que he estado deseando durante toda la clase.

¡Diablos, eso no era lo que necesitaba oír en aquellas circunstancias donde su "amigo" estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla! Ya empezaba a sudar bajo toda las capaz de ropa que tenía.

—Hermione, por favor, quiero comportarme con un caballero contigo—gruñó entre dientes—¡Entiéndelo, no te comportarías así si no fuera por el _luxurius!_

—Entiéndelo tú, yo siempre te desee… Por favor, Severus, por favor…

Sus pies lo llevaron por cuenta propia hacia ella.

—No sabes lo que me pides—murmuró con cierta angustia—No quiero que después te arrepientas.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No lo haré—le aseguró.

Y tras esas palabras unió sus bocas en un nuevo beso que casi lo consumió por completo. Las manos de ella inmediatamente comenzaron a desprender con desesperación los infinitos botones de su casaca. La oyó maldecir sobre sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Desesperada?—le preguntó con burla.

—¡Diablos, sí!—le respondió.

No le sorprendió oírla maldecir. Sabía perfectamente que estando en su completo control jamás lanzaría ninguna clase de improperio pero aquella era una situación anormal.

Mientras ella se entretenía con los botones, él colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos. La sintió detenerse inmediatamente y aspirar con fuerza brusca.

—¿Qué?—preguntó repentinamente alarmado.

—¡Dios, tócame!—exclamó colocando sus propias manos sobre las de él y lo obligó a acariciarla más descaradamente.

Severus contuvo el aliento porque sus dedos estaban a centímetros de tocar aquella zona tan jodidamente excitante. Y cuando finalmente sus yemas rozaron la suavidad caliente, soltó con lentitud el aire mientras la oía gemir y arquear la espalda hacia él. Durante unos eternos instantes no pudo hacer nada más que verla retorcerse mientras él no dejaba de explorar y descubrir cada recoveco de su cuerpo y cuando ya no pudo contenerse más su lengua entró en juego y la hizo soltar un agonizante grito de placer.

¡Dulce! ¡Ella era tan jodidamente exquisita!

Ahora él parecía el desesperado que se alimentaba con gula de la fuente de agua más exquisita y de ese modo la hizo estallar dos veces mientras que intentaba que la excitación de su cuerpo no lo hiciera perderse a sí mismo en la agonía y la vergüenza. Vergüenza que sentiría si se corría sin siquiera haber entrado en su cuerpo.

En la desesperación del momento ni siquiera se desvistió. Desprendió sus pantalones y dejó que estos cayeras al suelo pero aún enredados en sus piernas. Hermine abrió las suyas lo más que pudo y esperó ansiosa y más que predispuesta a que él ingresara en su interior. Y cuando lo hizo… ¡Oh, por todos los magos, aquello fue la gloria!

Por lo menos, hasta que él se encontró con una barrera que no había esperado encontrar. La contempló, sorprendido.

—¿Nunca has…?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con cierta vergüenza.

Él dudó nuevamente, ahora no sabía si seguir o no. Se sentía terriblemente alagado, pero la sensación de no merecer ese honor también tenía un peso en su consciencia. Ella pareció notarlo y, para ayudarle a tomar una decisión con más prisa movió sus caderas lentamente. Por puro instinto él hizo lo mismo y cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad ya tenía las piernas de ellas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas que lo empujaban hacia adelante con cuidado.

Todo era una agonía para él. ¡Era tan condenadamente apretada, caliente y húmeda que no podía dejar de gemir sobre ella!

Sus movimientos comenzaron algo torpes al principio, él soportando como podía tanto placer e intentando hacerle el menor daño posible y ella sólo retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y apretándolo aún más. Sus labios bajaron por inercia a sus pechos y se dedicó a alabarlos mientras la penetraba con suavidad y constancia. No era ni la mitad de la profundidad que necesitaba pero quería que se acostumbrase lentamente…

—¡Más!—gritó ella.

—¡Rayos, Hermione, quiero ser cuidadoso!—gruñó sobre su pecho.

Ella colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y lo acarició con suavidad.

—Te amo, lo sabes, no me lastimarás…—le susurró.

Las primeras dos palabras fueron demasiado para él. Que ella sintiera aquello por él era demasiado y el cariño que sentía se mezclaba con su pasión y formaban una nube de deseo espesa que lo cegó de todo lo demás. Quería acariciarla, hacerle sentir todo lo que sentía, agradecerle de ese modo tan carnal aquel sentimiento de amor que le profesaba y que él devolvía sin miramientos.

Hermione volvió a gritar cuando Severus comenzó a embestirla con más y más fuerza, con prisa y tan profundamente que cada nervio de su cuerpo palpitaba por él. Sus manos arañaron la tela de la casaca que aún cubría su espalda y sus labios comenzaron a esparcir pequeños besitos por sus mejillas, su nariz hasta su boca donde se quedó por mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Severus no se quedaron quietas. Una de ellas la mantenía aferrada al borde de su escritorio para mantener el equilibrio de ambos dado que la mesa había comenzado a mecerse por sus movimientos pero la otra la deslizó por entre sus senos y siguió en línea recta por su estómago, rodeó su ombligo varias veces y luego con la yema de su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar constantemente cierto punto, un poco encima de su unión, logrando que ella casi enloqueciera del placer. Se retorcía bajo suyo, clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, se aferraba a él como si fuera su mundo. Y Severus estaba más que dispuesto a serlo.

Y de repente, para ambos, fue precisamente como Hermione lo había descripto: la erupción de un volcán.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus miró a Hermione acomodarse la pollera con sumo cuidado antes de bajar la vista a su propio atuendo para comprobar que se encontraba decente. Sí, lo estaba, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino el hecho de que ella aún no lo miraba. Tenía miedo. De hecho, estaba aterrado ante lo que iba a suceder ahora. Sabía que ya no podrían mantenerse en silencio, simulando que terminaban de vestirse. Contuvo un suspiro lleno de tristeza. ¿Y si ella se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido? ¿Y si el t_e amo_ que le había dicho no había sido otra cosa más que producto de la pasión que, a su vez, no era más que ficticia? Había sido un imbécil de primera al no poder resistirse a esos encantos tan naturales que poseía. ¿Pero cómo podría resistírsele si la deseaba y amaba con tanta pasión y fervor?

—Severus…—la oyó llamarlo.

Él alzó la cabeza tan rápidamente que sintió un tirón en su cuello pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

Su rostro estaba tan ruborizado que era imposible no notar lo adorable que se veía.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

Él la contempló confundido.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—inquirió acercándosele para acariciarle suavemente el rostro—Soy yo el que debería hacer por… aprovecharme de la situación.

—¿Qué? ¡Fui yo la que… te saltó encima y… te violó!—tartamudeó completamente avergonzada.

Severus sintió deseos de reír al oírla. ¿Ella preocupada por su modo de actuar?

—¡Estabas bajo una poción, por todos los Cielos! Y… no es como si me estuviera quejando—añadió.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad.

—¿Realmente lo disfrutaste?—quiso saber mientras contenía una sonrisa.

¿Qué? ¿A caso no había estado también presente? Si no lo hubiera disfrutado no hubiera casi gritado su nombre al sentirla envolverlo tan estrechamente. Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

—Demasiado para mi propia salud—le contestó escuetamente.

La sonrisa resplandeciente que le dedicó ella no le dejó lugar a dudas que sus temores anteriores habían sido infundados y eso le quitó un enorme peso de encima.

—Creo que deberías ir a tu próxima clase, Hermione—le dijo—Llegarás tarde pero dile que yo te retuve aquí por un castigo.

Ella asintió y se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los suyos antes de abrir la puerta del aula. Lo que no esperó nunca fue encontrar allí la figura confundida de Ron.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó, sumamente preocupada de que él pudiera haber estado allí por demasiado tiempo.

—Vine a buscarte—dijo con la calma necesaria como para hacerle entender que no debía preocuparse—¿Tu… estás bien?

La pregunta fue hecha con tal intereses que no le cupo lugar a dudas de que estaba interesado en oír la respuesta, ansiando saber si los efectos de la poción que le había dado aquel condenado le habían hecho efecto o no, si ella iba a lanzarse a sus brazos como una desesperada…

Pero no podía molestarse con él. No después de que había ayudado a que su relación con Severus avanzara tan factiblemente. Así que le sonrió tranquila y alegremente.

—Nunca he estado mejor, Ron. Ahora, ¿Vamos a clases?—le preguntó antes de empezar a andar.

Él frunció el ceño, verdaderamente confundido, pero rápidamente su expresión se volvió un reflejo de la frustración que sentía al comprobar que su plan no había ido como había esperado. Tal vez la poción que había elaborado Hermione no había estado bien hecha después de todo y por eso no había surgido efecto.

Ron maldijo en silencio pero antes de poder seguirla miró al interior del aula de pociones y el destino quiso que fuera testigo del momento exacto en que el maldito grasiento guardaba algo rojo en el interior de su túnica. No alcanzó a ver qué era pero tampoco le importaba. Sólo le interesaba concentrarse en idear un nuevo plan para conquistar a Hermione, pero lo que no sabía era que ella ya nunca más volvería a su lado porque había encontrado a la persona correcta con la que pasar el resto de su vida.


End file.
